Forever Yours: A Muramasa and You Oneshot
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: You are a Zanpakuto spirit that has been freed from the imprisonment of your former master by the mysterious Muramasa. For the first time in your life, you feel truly free and you would do anything for your new master to thank him for this. But will he except your devotion to him? Bleach is owned by the incredible Tite Kubo and this story is rated mature for sexual situations.


You gazed at the man who stood before you in the cave like room, Muramasa, the man who had freed you from the imprisonment of your Zanpakuto.

Unlike the other spirits here who may have once cared about their masters, you had never felt love for yours. It was obvious she had never loved or respected you; always calling you worthless and saying that she deserved a better Zanpakuto than you.

But you had never been cross with your master, you only apologized for disappointing her and promised you would fulfill her needs better. But no matter what, you never earned her praise or respect. Just more hate.

So, when Muramasa entered into your world, a beautiful forest with nothing but trees as far as the eye could see, asking you to come with him and no longer be a slave to your Soul Reaper, you agreed right away.

For once, you were free to do what ever you pleased and to live the way you wanted to. And you decided that what you wanted to do most in this world, was to make sure Muramasa remained happy and for him to complete his goal.

You had never experienced love before, but you felt a deep love for Muramasa. In a way, he felt like your new master and you wanted to do everything in your power to please him and help him achieve his dreams and ambitions.

"Where are you going?" Muramasa questioned, looking at you with those piercing turquoise eyes of his as you had started to make your way toward the exit.

"I have a few loose ends to deal with." you replied with a light smile, though a certain gleam shone in your eyes that made Muramasa smirk.

* * *

You made your way to the seventh division, making sure to keep yourself hidden in the shadows as there was only one person that you wanted to greet tonight.

Your former master was laying asleep in her bed, but she awoke with a jolt as you firmly held your hand over her mouth to keep her from making a sound, pulling her struggling form out onto the streets with you as no one saw either of you as you headed for the outskirts of the Sereitei.

"Are you surprised to see me, Milane?" you asked, your voice holding no emotion within it while you tossed the dark haired woman onto the ground roughly.

"Tatsumaki….?!" Milane whispered out shakily, her body trembling badly as the brown eyed woman seemed to know exactly what was about to happen.

You pulled out your sword from its sheath that rested at your waist and pointed it at Milane. "You always used to say how much of a burden I was to you, Master. But now, you'll never have to worry about that again. Rip everything to shreds, Tatsumaki."

The once plain blade turned into a cutlass with a ruby eyed skull decorating its golden hilt while a sudden gust of harsh wind seemed to be blowing around the area, making Milane wince as it cut up her face and arms that were exposed.

"Draw your sword, Milane. I want this to be a fair fight." you said in a soft voice, but knew she stood no chance. Unlike you, she could no longer access her Shikai.

You just stared at Milane with an impassive gaze as she drew her own blade, charging at you rather recklessly as you were easily blocking every single one of her attacks with just one hand, soon sending her into a nearby tree with a simple kick as your former partner fell to the ground with a painful thump.

"I realize now that it was never me that was weak and the reason we normally lost in battle, Milane. It was because of you." you murmured out, not giving your master a chance to reply as with one swift slice of your sword, you severed her head from her body as a bit of blood came up and splashed your cheek.

You just gazed quietly at the now lifeless body of your former master and only turned when hearing the sound of footsteps approaching you.

"How do you feel now that this Soul Reaper is dead?" Muramasa questioned, standing next to you as he gazed at Milane for a few seconds before facing you.

"…I'm not sure. But now that she is gone, I can fully belong to you, Lord Muramasa." you replied, looking at the brown haired man with a soft smile while your long dark green hair blew in the sudden breeze.

* * *

"And people say I'm cruel. You really cut off her head?" Kazeshini asked with a large grin as you were now back in the cave with the other Zanpakuto Spirits.

"Yes. Even though I wanted her dead, I wanted to make it at least quick. There was no point in letting her suffer." you said in your normally quiet sounding voice, slowly wiping the blood that still stained your cheek away with a rag.

"Tch! That's because you're soft! If it had been me, I would have made the bitch suffer until she was screaming for mercy!" Kazeshini snickered out, swinging his weapon above his head.

Haineko rolled her eyes as she was using a nail file to sharpen her claw like nails while sitting on a boulder. "Please! She's not soft! Tatsumaki is as cold as ice! I'd be surprised if she cared about anyone are anything!" she replied with a scoff.

"You sure you're not just jealous of Tatsumaki, Heineko? After all, she's stronger and has a more curvaceous body than you do~" Ruri'iro Kujaku teased with a smirk, using his sleeve to cover his mouth.

Haineko twitched while she threw her nail file at a now laughing Kazeshini before glaring fiercely at Ruri'iro Kujaku. "Don't be stupid! Why would I be jealous of her?!"

"Enough!" Muramasa rasped out, making everyone in the cave grow silent. "Byakuya has already left to return Sode No Shirayuki to her Soul Reaper. The rest of you are to leave and assist him."

You stared at Muramasa, noticing the sweat pouring down his face as you frowned at this while the others left the cave bickering amongst each other and leaving the two of you alone.

Though the other spirits didn't seem to notice or they just didn't care, you had realized what ever was ailing Muramasa, seemed to be getting worse. His coughing had never sounded this painful before….

"Here. Drink this." you said gently, capturing some of the cave water that was dripping from the walls into your hands and carefully, but swiftly, approached Muramasa who was bent over and breathing heavily.

Muramasa gazed up at you as you felt your breath catch in your throat when seeing the blood pouring from his eyes as he didn't say anything, but nodded as his way of thanks and allowed you to pour the water down his throat.

You felt your cheeks grow a little warm when Muramasa grabbed your wrist while using his other arm to wipe the blood from his eyes with his sleeve; those intense and beautiful eyes of his staring directly into your orange orbs.

"Why did you not leave with the others?" Muramasa questioned as his voice still sounded a little weak.

Your gaze lowered to the ground for just a moment before you looked back at Muramasa with a faint, yet loving, smile. "I'd only get in their way and I…wanted to stay here…with you…."

At your reply, Muramasa raised a brow as you lightly bit your lower lip since he was gazing at you with a quizzical expression. "Why?"

"Because I…care about you, Lord Muramasa…." you whispered out with an almost timid looking smile. In truth, you wanted to tell him you loved him more than anything or anyone in this cruel existence, but you were terrified of what his reaction might be.

Muramasa's turquoise eyes grew wide as he stared at you with an open mouth before his eyes drifted to the floor. "You…care about me….?" he mumbled out as though hearing such a thing was hard to fathom.

You were chewing your lower lip so hard now that you could taste blood, scared to death that your confession may make Muramasa despise you, but there was no going back now….

"Yes…Ever since you saved me from my imprisonment, I've wanted to be there for you, Lord Muramasa. And though I don't know what your goal is, I want to help you accomplish it even if I have to die doing so. I'd…do anything for you…." you trailed off, making a bold move as you leaned closer to gently lick away the blood that remained on Muramasa's cheek away.

You didn't realize that Muramasa's body had frozen up as you continued to gently clean the blood from his face almost like a cat would before your pink lips gently brushed Muramasa's to see how he'd react.

He didn't push you away like he was appalled, so this was a good sign at least, and you started to slowly move your lips against his, urging him in a way to follow your movements.

Your eyes were shut tight, but they shot open while a surprised gasp escaped your lips when feeling Muramasa grab your arm rather roughly before he pushed you down onto the cold hard ground of the cave.

You blushed since he was now hovering over your form, pinning your body to the ground where you couldn't even move an inch. A smirk was painted across Muramasa's thin lips, but you weren't sure what intentions lay behind it, yet you felt…just a little nervous now for some reason. And a little expectant as well.

"So, you believe you can fill the dark void within my being, Tatsumaki?" Muramasa said with what sounded like amusement as he ran one of his long fingernails down your cheek as you couldn't help but shiver from his touch.

You weren't sure what Muramasa meant by that, but you managed to give him a small nod. "Y-yes. I want to do whatever I can to please you and make you happy, Lord Muramasa. My life, my body, my very being, it all belongs to you now." you replied with clear devotion shining in your eyes. Muramasa was all you had in this world now after all.

Muramasa closed his eyes as he seemed to be lost in thought, making you wonder just what was going through his head right now? But your own thoughts were wiped clear from your mind when feeling Muramasa's lips on top of your own.

"Than you shall belong to me and only me, Tatsumaki." Muramasa murmured into your lips before his mouth was all over yours in a hungry and possessive manner.

Your hands clung onto the back of his white coat as it almost felt like Muramasa was trying to literally devour your lips. But the feeling wasn't unpleasant and when his tongue swiftly entered into your mouth without warning, you moaned while pushing your body up against his as much as you could.

It felt as though your entire being was on fire and it didn't matter to you that the parts of your skin that were bare, were being dug into the rough cave floor. All that mattered was the close contact coming from the first person you had ever loved. Nothing else.

You panted gently when feeling Muramasa removing his tongue, already missing the feeling of it ravishing your mouth, but gasped while your face grew red as he simply used a nail to slice off the white tube top you wore straight down the middle.

You leaned up a little to help Muramasa remove the short black jacket you had worn over your top as your upper body was now fully bare to him. This was the first time you had ever exposed yourself in front of anyone and you knew Muramasa would be the only one who would ever see you like this.

"You truly have a beautiful body, Tatsumaki." Muramasa said lowly as his fingers traced your breasts in a tender, and almost loving manner.

"Thank you, Lord Mura-Auh!" you cried out from both pain and pleasure as he had used his finger nail to make a small cut close to your nipple while his knee pressed into your crotch.

Your palms were digging into the ground and would most likely obtain scratches from the pressure you were putting on them, but your only focus was on Muramasa and what he was doing to your chest at the moment for his mouth was now all over it.

You were letting out small pants since Muramasa had soon moved his mouth to your erect bud, sucking at it like a new born babe as his teeth would often graze your nipple every now and then as this would cause you to whimper.

Your other breast wasn't being ignored though as one of Muramasa's hands was kneading it while his intense gaze was on you the entire time, making your already warm face grow that much hotter.

"L-lord, Muramasa!" you mewled out, your head turning to the side while your eyes closed shut as you could feel yourself growing wet just from the pure bliss you were experiencing for the first time in your life.

You weren't sure if Muramasa had realized your little predicament down there, but his warm and moist mouth had left your nipple to travel further down your body, stopping at your navel where he licked around it while his hand massaged your still covered maidenhood.

A small cry escaped your lips and you closed your legs from reaction of the strange feeling, causing Muramasa to shake his head at this and simply pull your legs back open.

"If you want to continue feeling my touch, than do not close your legs again." Muramasa warned, removing your white pants and your panties at the same time with one good tug.

"A-alright…." you said breathlessly, squirming just a little from the cold air that washed over your now fully naked body. That feeling easily went away though when Muramasa began to massage your folds with one hand while his mouth meanwhile went to suck on your neck.

Your hands were buried in Muramasa's messy brown hair from all the sheer pleasure that was coursing through your veins while your maidenhood grew soaked from the attention it was receiving. Even more, your belly was starting to feel a little funny.

"P-please, Lord Muramasa. I…I want you." you heavily panted out as even though you enjoyed the feeling on his fingers teasing your clit, your body was beginning to ache for something more.

Muramasa chuckled at your plea as you watched him with dazed eyes as he stood up, slowly removing his clothes. You weren't sure if he was teasing you or not, but it felt like he was since it was taking him much too long to get naked and you crawled closer to him to remove the pants that had once been hidden by his long coat yourself.

You blushed since his tool was clearly hard and erect, biting your tongue as all of this was still new to you, but you wanted to let him feel pleasure the same as you had and shyly gave a gentle lick to the tip of his member.

When it didn't seem like Muramasa was going to pull away, you carefully took hold of the shaft, rubbing it with your hand while your tongue continued to play with his tip.

You smiled to yourself when hearing Muramasa letting out soft pants and fully placed your mouth on his manhood, groaning as you took it into your throat as deep as you could manage; repeating the process over and over again.

You lightly winced since Muramasa had pulled your hair a bit when his hand suddenly latched onto it and let out a whimper as he now thrusted into your mouth himself; your hand meanwhile reaching down to rub your own wet and aching pussy.

You sighed since you had never touched yourself before, but the feeling was almost as good as when Muramasa had been massaging you; not realizing Muramasa was gazing down at you with lust from your unexpected, not to mention, arousing move.

It wasn't long and you could feel Muramasa beginning to throb in your mouth, but he thankfully pulled away and released himself all over your chest instead since you weren't certain if you wanted to swallow his juices just yet.

You lightly bit your lip from the mess now on your upper body, letting out a soft 'oof' as Muramasa had pushed you back down on the floor; his still hard member brushing up against your virgin hole.

"Are you ready?" Muramasa asked and you could swear it sounded like he was concerned. Maybe even a little worried.

You just nodded and gave Muramasa a loving smile, placing your hand gently on his pale cheek. "Yes. You're the only one I'd want to be taken by, Master."

Muramasa gave you a brief kiss on your lips before taking in a breath of air and entered you with one quick thrust, breaking your hymen as you winced from the sudden jolt of pain.

You clung to his arms since it did hurt a great deal, but you fought back your tears since you had never been one to cry. Muramasa was even being kind enough to wait for you as he had instantly frozen when he saw your pain filled face.

"It's…alright. The pain is starting to fade away." you reassured with a small smile as you took in a breath of air when Muramasa nodded quietly and slowly began to move inside of you.

The feeling was still a little uncomfortable at first, but when Muramasa began to pick up his pace, you couldn't stop the little moan from leaving your lips since it now felt incredible. Even a little addictive.

You blushed when seeing a smirk now on Muramasa's face and dug your nails into his back when he wrapped your legs around his waist, entering you even deeper now and making the sex feel that more intoxicating.

"F-faster…." was the only word you could get out as for some reason, you couldn't focus on much at the moment and you nearly screamed when Muramasa complied, thrusting into you rapidly.

Your lower body was moving as much as it could while your mouth was slightly parted open from Muramasa's warm breath that was tickling your neck as you could feel yourself beginning to tighten around his hard cock.

"Come with me." Muramasa mumbled as he gave a small lick to your neck before catching your lips with his while continuing to pound his hips into yours.

You whimpered into the intense kiss, not sure if you could come in sync with Muramasa, but held back as long as you could before hearing him groaning into your mouth as you released before him, yet it didn't take him too long to come right after you had.

You panted heavily, not caring that your body was dirty and felt sweaty since you knew you'd treasure this moment for as long as you lived. And what made it even better, was the rare soft look within Muramasa's eyes as he stared down at you.

"The others will be returning soon." Muramasa mused as he lightly chuckled while carefully removing himself from your now drenched and filled hole.

"I-I don't think I can move to get dressed though." you said with a small laugh and blushed since Muramasa had grabbed a cloth from his clothes to wipe the both of you clean.

"Than we'll lay here and rest." Muramasa replied back in a matter of fact tone, grabbing his coat to shield both of your nude bodies before he laid down beside you.

"A-alright, Lord Muramasa." you whispered out, burying your head into his chest as you moved closer to him for warmth. Your body was beginning to feel a little cold now.

" And there's no need for you to call me master or lord, Tatsumaki. Just Muramasa will suffice." Muramasa said softly as he wrapped his arms around your form and closed his eyes to relax.

You smiled and nuzzled into him before closing your own eyes. "I love you Muramasa and I'll always be beside you." you said, letting out a yawn before falling into a peaceful and content sleep.

You didn't notice that Muramasa was staring at you with surprise before it turned to a look of warmth. Nor did you hear him whisper the words, 'Thank you for that, Tatsumaki…', before he too fell asleep beside you, feeling happy and at peace with the world; something he hadn't felt in so many years.

For you would always be his.


End file.
